So Happy Together?
by swimchic2
Summary: Trequel to my series, I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here & I'd Rather Be There. Rory and Jess are finally back together. Rory has to tell Lorelai what happened when she went to New York. Jess has to work. They're still living in separate towns. RJ. :D FINA
1. Default Chapter

So Happy Together…???

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I'm not getting money, I don't own this. So ha.

Pairing: R/J

Rating: PG-13…..cussing….etc.

Summary: Rory and Jess are finally back together. Rory has to tell Lorelai what happened when she went to New York. Jess has to work. They are still living in separate towns. CH 1 - Paris rants. Rory has a flashback about the night she came home.

A/N: I have decided to make this a trilogy. hee hee. So this is the third and final part of it. If you haven't read the first two…then click my name and read 'em or you'll be pretty lost. I appreciate all reviews. :D And thanks to DA for being smart and remembering Paris's life coach (Terrence).

Spring break was over and Rory was back at Yale, nothing visible had changed about her, but she was a lot happier and that was obvious to everyone. In fact, when she had gotten back to her dorm, Paris had attacked her with a hug and Rory had returned it.

"So, Paris, did you do anything… fun over break?" Rory asked her.

"Well, if you consider nothing fun, then sure I did."

"That's too bad," Rory said as she dragged her suitcase into her room and heaved it onto her bed.

"What about you?" Paris asked as she started to dig into her bag.

"Oh…not too much," Rory said and shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she thought about all that had gone on.

"Spill the beans, Gilmore," Paris said looking up from her bag, pulling out a beaded bracelet that appeared as though it was made at summer camp by a 4th Grader.

"About what?" Rory asked as she eyed the multicolored 'thing' as it was clearly unidentifiable from where she was standing. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

Paris threw it at her, causing Rory to jump as the object landed on the bed.

"It's for you," Paris stated.

Rory peered down at it. "But what is it?" She asked again.

"One of those friendship bracelet things…" Paris answered.

"Oh, you made it," Rory exclaimed and picked it up to look at it closer.

"Yeah, Terrence said that I should make something for a friend…and I googled it and 'friendship bracelet' was the top search…it's the latest thing, I guess."

Rory smirked. _Yeah it was the latest thing about 8 years ago…_She realized that Paris was still talking and focused her attention back to her.

"So, I figured that you were… well my closest friend, but if you don't want it then that's fine…I could…give it to Tanna."

"No, it's nice," Rory said not wanting to hurt Paris's feelings. "Um..." She looked down at it. "It's a lovely shade of brown."

Paris frowned. "It's not brown."

"Oh…" Rory said. "Oh, yes I can see it now… the orange and purple were just contrasting… or something and made it appear brown, "Rory said nodding.

Paris looked at her suspiciously. "So are you going to put it on?"

"Um…no," Rory said hesitantly.

"You don't like it."

"No, no. That's not it. It's very nice, it's just…my wrist," Rory said, racking her brain for reasons to not have to put it on.

"What about your wrist?"

"Uh…it's dirty," Rory said. "Yeah," Rory said nodding. "I haven't washed it all day and I don't want to ruin the bracelet…with dirt…from my awful wrist."

Paris looked disappointed.

"But after I get unpacked and have time to wash my wrist, then it will definitely be going on."

"Okay…so what's with the stupid little grin?" Paris asked as she started to unpack her suitcase placing every neatly folded item onto her bed.

"What grin?" Rory asked as she wondered if Paris had even worn those clothes.

"The one that's been plastered to your face all day."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rory said stubbornly.

"That's bull," Paris stated. "Something happened over spring break that made you all happy."

"I've always been happy."

"No…before we went to break you were all sulky," Paris said.

"I was not sulky!" Rory exclaimed.

"You were sulky."

"I was not!"

Paris blinked at her.

'Well, maybe a little…" Rory admitted.

"Yes, and now you're walking on cloud nine. Why?"

"…Jess," She finally said.

"That hoodlum boy who had no taste in books?" Paris questioned.

"He is not a hoodlum," Rory defended.

"He stole gnomes for crying out loud, sounds like hoodlum material to me…but anyways what about him?"

"He's back."

"And you guys got back together?" Paris asked.

Rory nodded.

"And now you're being sucked into that lovey-dovey, goo goo ga ga crap?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "No."

"You know, Valentines Day is just one big scam… the greeting card companies teamed up with the chocolate and flower stores and came up with Valentines Day. 'You know we don't make enough money everyday with all the stupid holidays there already are so lets make a new one, get some extra cash, A day for couples everywhere…a pointless day with no meaning at all. Throw in a naked baby with a bow and arrow and it'll be the next big thing.' And shabam, people cave into it. Gosh what a load of morons there are out there!" Paris ranted.

Rory widened her eyes. "Did you just say, 'shabam'?" She asked, laughing.

"You're missing the point!"

Rory waved her hand in the air and shook her head as she tried to catch her breathe. "No, no," She finally said. "I got your point."

The phone started to ring before Paris could protest. Rory reached over and answered it thankfully.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Lorelai said cheerily.

"Mom, hi."

"So you got home okay, I guess," Lorelai said as she sat down onto the couch.

"Yep, I just got in about half an hour ago."

"I miss you," Lorelai whined.

"Me too…but there's only a month left of school…then summer and I'll be back home," Rory reminded her.

"True…and then you're all mine," Lorelai said with an evil laugh.

Rory thought back to the day before.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Start Flashback,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Lorelai sat on the couch looking worried and deep in thought as she gazed at the TV. She was gripping the clicker tightly with her thumb pressed on the down button. It appeared as though she was channel surfing but she really wasn't paying attention to it at all.

Horrendous thoughts were flying through her head. She had found the note hours earlier and had made numerous attempts to reach Rory's cell, but had only gotten the voicemail…so Rory probably had 20 messages from a frantic Lorelai.

She was completely shocked that Rory had gone to New York by herself, without even discussing it with her…and had her cell phone off. The shock had quickly turned to anger which was eventually replaced with worry as it was approaching ten o' clock.

_She could have been mugged…New York is not safe at night…or in the daytime for that matter._

Lorelai felt her thumb go numb and looked down to realize that she had been pushing the button for at least 20 minutes. She released her finger and sat the remote down.

She stood up and started to pace back and forth. _Why did she do this?! How could she do this?! It's Jess… he's not worth being chased after! And I said that she should tell him how she feels! But of course I didn't know that she'd go there. Hasn't she ever heard of a phone? _Lorelai frowned. _Well obviously not since she hasn't returned my calls._

The phone started to ring and Lorelai dove onto the couch for it. _Speaking of… _"Rory!?"

"No Lorelai, this is your mother speaking."

"…and your father," Richard interjected.

Lorelai sighed. "Ah…you have me on speaker?" She asked.

"No, no. We both have a cordless…we're not even in the same room. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Yes, mom, simply _fascinating_," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Well you don't need to say it _that_ way," Emily told her.

Richard finally realized that Lorelai thought it had been Rory calling. "Wait, Lorela, why did you think Rory was calling?"

"Is something the matter? Why isn't Rory home?" Emily asked.

"You know I really don't have time for this. Everything's fine. Rory's fine…she's just out and forgot her cell or something."

"Do you want us to come over?"

"No!" Lorelai answered quickly. "Isn't it just about your bedtime?"

They both laughed. "Why Lorelai, it's only ten o'clock, we still have at least an hour before bed."

"Hmm…well it's about my bedtime, so I've gotta go," Lorelai said, trying to get off the phone.

"Well, okay," Richard said. "Good night Lorelai."

"Night," She said and hung up the phone with a sigh. _How sad is that? Since when do old people stay up late?_

She looked at the clock. It was five after 10:00. "If she isn't home by 10:30, then I'm calling the police," Lorelai decided.

She picked her coffee cup off of the coffee table and took a long sip. _god__ where is she? She took a bus…so the latest one going out should be coming in soon, you'd think._

Rory walked up the porch a few minutes later and paused in front of the door, trying desperately to wipe the grin off her face. She had no idea how she would possibly tell her mother and she tried not to think about it. _I'll tell her by the end of the week. Soon….but not today….and not tomorrow. Ugh. I hope she's not pissed. _Rory brushed a strand of hair to the side of her face and slowly turned the doorknob.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she heard the door slam.

"Mom, hey!" Rory said as she walked into the living room and was embraced by a hug.

"You're alive!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Indeed I am."

"So now's a good time for a talk," Lorelai stated.

They both sat down onto the couch.

"Okay, first off, I must have left you 2 dozen messages! Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried like 10 times, but every time it would start to ring my phone would go dead. And I didn't have any change on me and nobody would trade me for a dollar bill…" Rory explained.

"Hmm…" Lorelai said, trying hard to believe her. "So, you saw Jess?"

"I did," She said nodding, not offering anymore.

"And…what? Did you tell him how you felt?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes…"

"Well?" Lorelai asked confused.

"You know I'm really tired…I've been on a bus for all day, it seems….can we talk about this later…tomorrow maybe?"

"Um…uh…" Lorelai frowned. _What the hell happened today?_ "Don't you go back to Yale tomorrow?"

"Oh…well, we can still talk tomorrow."

"Well, okay I guess. Alright…good night babe," Lorelai said and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow," Rory said and stood up and walked to her room. She shut the door and fell onto her bed. _Oh god. What am I going to say? What am I going to do? She is going to be so upset! But…it doesn't matter….she can't ban me from him or anything… she'll just have to accept it, get to know him… _Rory sighed. _Maybe I'll avoid telling her for a few extra days._

Lorelai sat on the couch, a look of disgust spread across her face. _Why won't she tell me what happened? Maybe…I can hope…that he has a girlfriend or is over her. But I want Rory to be happy…I just…ick. Hopefully it's all off her chest and she can move on._

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.End Flashback.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"So how is everyone?" Lorelai asked.

"Good," Rory answered.

"Paris?"

"Crazy…" Rory answered smirking.

"Of course, anything else wouldn't be Paris."

Rory lowered her voice. "Just wait 'til you see what she made me."

"Ooh, what is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"I can't," Rory answered regretfully.

"She's sitting right there?" Lorelai guessed.

"Yep. But you will crack up."

"Quit teasing me!" Lorelai said.

Rory laughed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"So…" Lorelai said, hinting towards the matter of Jess and the explanation that Rory had yet to give.

Rory caught onto this. "Hey mom, I've gotta go…Paris wants everyone to go out to an early dinner."

"But what about…?"

"I've gotta go mom…I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Rory said.

"But Rory, when are you going to tell me about what happened in New York?"

"Um…..Friday…" Rory said decidedly. "After dinner with grandma and grandpa."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I think it'd be better in person," Rory stated.

"But that's still two days!"

"Bye," Rory said and hung up quickly. She took a deep breath. _That was close…so close._

"You want everyone to go out to dinner?" Paris asked.

"Uh…um…yeah…it was you idea after all," Rory said nodding.

Paris frowned. "I never said that."

"Sure you did!"

"You got nutty over break, Gilmore," Paris said as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the room with Rory laughing as she followed behind her.

A/N: Okay I was bored and computerless last night so I started writing. I've got some ideas going in my head. In-character, out-of-character? Good, bad, or ugly? Review please and make my day. :D


	2. Chapter 2

So Happy Together…??

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but it's not… darn.

Pairing: Well obviously!

Summary: Rory and Jess are finally back together. Rory has to tell Lorelai what happened when she went to New York. Jess has to work. They are still living in separate towns. CH 1 - Paris rants. Rory has a flashback about the night she came home.

Rating: PG-13 for cussing, etc.

A/N: I had A LOT of trouble with this chapter…Getting Jess into character was very difficult. So I really need you to review and tell me how I did… if I was close, at least. I would like to thank DA, as always, for being my loyal fan. ;D And for helping me get Jess into character. Also, thanks Ash, for the ideas for getting outta writers block. :D And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed any of my fics! You guys are the best!

* * *

"You're not helping," Rory stated into the phone.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Drive to Stars Hollow and tell her myself?" Jess asked harshly and then back-tracked. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "Sor-"

"Its fine," Rory said quickly, helping him out. "But she's my mother, I have to tell her."

"You don't have to do anything but die and pay taxes," He pointed out.

Rory rolled her eyes. "She will find out eventually and I already promised to tell her after the Friday night dinner."

"Huh."

"I certainly didn't miss that," Rory told him, referring to his 'huh'. "So what am I going to tell her?"

He exhaled slowly. "I don't know…nothing?"

"Why is me telling her such a bad thing?"

"She doesn't like me, not even remotely. I'm not freakin' bag boy," He stated.

"Well, obviously."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just what I said. You're not Dean."

"So should I go out and buy stilts and a wig? Apply at the grocery store?"

"Jess…"

"No, Rory. Do you regret not being with Dean?" He asked, slightly unsure of if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to be with Dean! If I wanted to be with him, then I'd be with him now."

Jess didn't say anything.

"Is that what you really think?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know…no?" He shrugged. "I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"I don't have any regrets," She told him.

He looked relieved. "Okay," He said nodding.

"My mom will get used to you…eventually..."

"No she won't," He said, shaking his head.

"Come on now, be positive," She urged.

"How 'bout, be realistic."

"I…uh…"

"Do you honestly think that she'll be thrilled when you tell her?" He asked.

"Well…"

"More like she'll be pissed as hell," Jess told her.

"She'll have to accept it; you'll have to be…"

"Mr. Manners?" He suggested.

"Something like that…Just so she can get to know you."

"What about her?" He asked. "It's a two way street."

"I know, I'll have to make her try really hard…maybe Luke can be of some help."

"Huh."

"Hey, what are you doing on Friday?" Rory asked slyly.

Jess didn't catch on. "I don't know…"

"You know what would be fun…if you came to dinner at my grandparents."

Jess frowned. "I…just remembered that I have…spring cleaning to do."

"But you just moved in…and its summer," Rory stated.

"Yeah, but I just got all my stuff in from Jimmy and I couldn't stand having the boxes everywhere so I just dumped all of the crap onto the floor…table…counter…and I realize that it's summer, which makes it even more important that I get it done now," Jess explained, nodding to himself.

Rory smirked. "Whatever you say…" She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by Paris.

"I need to use the phone!" She exclaimed frantically.

"Hang on Jess," Rory said before placing her hand over the mouth piece.

"What's the problem?"

"I seem to have misplaced my cell phone and I was supposed to meet Asher in 30 minutes, but I have to cancel…"

"Okay, okay. Hang on a sec," Rory told her and Paris left the room.

"Sorry about that," She said, holding the phone back up to her ear.

"That's fine."

"I've go to go…Paris needs to call Gramps," Rory told him.

"She has to call her Grandpa?"

Rory laughed. "Oh, that's right. You don't know…"

"Know what?"

"Paris is dating one of my million year old professors."

"Forty?" Jess asked, trying to find a logical age.

"No, I mean seriously he is a grandpa! He's like 65!"

Jess chuckled. "She always did seem like the gold digging type."

Rory looked disgusted. "Well I don't think that's it, actually. She seems to really like him, as far as I can tell…with the making out and all."

"Oh geez. Can you imagine the visuals you're giving me?" He asked groaning.

"You're not the one who has to hear the stories!" She exclaimed. "You're much better off…"

"Huh."

"Okay, well I have to go before she flips out…I'll talk to you tomorrow…"

He nodded. "Bye."

She hung up the phone and within seconds Paris had entered the room and plucked it out of her hands.

"Hey you!" Paris said into the phone.

Rory looked over at her, and a look of repulsion spread across her face.

She grabbed a book of her desk and quickly left the room. She said good-bye to Tanna before exiting the apartment and finding a nice tree to sit under.

* * *

"So she won't tell you what happened?" Sookie asked as she bounced Davey on her lap.

"Not until Friday, after dinner," Lorelai told her.

"That doesn't sound good," Sookie said, shaking her head.

"Sook!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" She asked and then looked up. "Oh…sorry."

"Whose side are you on here?"

Sookie looked confused. "Did I miss something? Did it turn into a game?"

Lorelai sighed. "No…"

"He's a cute little boy," Sookie said in a baby voice.

"So what do you think?" Lorelai asked.

"About…?"

"About the whole thing…do you think that she's avoiding telling me because she's embarrassed?"

Sookie looked indifferent. "Possibly."

"You don't agree? Why don't you agree?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"No, no," Sookie said shaking her head. "That's probably it."

"Well what else could it be?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie shook a rattle around. "Uh… I don't know."

"He has a girlfriend. That must be it," Lorelai tried to convince herself.

"Yes."

No?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Sookie said nodding, not really paying attention to what Lorelai was saying.

Davey started to cry. "I need to put him down…"

Lorelai nodded. "I'll just go. I'll talk to you later."

"Sorry…"

"That's okay," Lorelai reassured her.

"Bye," Sookie said and bounced the baby on her hip. She took his hand. "Wave bye-bye to Aunty Lorelai."

Lorelai waved. "Bye, Davey," She said before walking out the door.

She sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. _Everyone's too busy. He has to have a girl-friend; Rory is embarrassed because of it…that must be it. _She pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear._ I wonder…. Maybe Luke has heard from him._

Lorelai quickened her pace and headed towards Luke's.

"Lorelai!" A voice called after her.

She turned around. "Hi Taylor."

"Lorelai, why are you walking so fast?"

"I'm in a hurry to get somewhere," She answered.

"Well," Taylor said, stopping in front of her. "That is very dangerous, you need to slow down."

"Why?"

He pointed to her shoes. "With those heels, you could easily slip and crack your head open and spill your blood all over my white sidewalk."

"Would you prefer if I walked in the road?"

He frowned. "Lorelai, walking in the middle of the road is called Jay-walking. Do I need to explain that to you?"

"No," She said, looking amused. "But my shoes really aren't that high…"

Taylor pulled a measuring tape out of his pocket and bent down.

She stifled back a laugh as she watched him.

"Three inches," He said as he stood up. "You know, I should bring that up at the next town meeting…" Taylor pulled a pad out of his pocket and started to write on it.

"Can I go now? I promise I'll walk slowly…"

He looked at her wearily. "Well, okay, I'll let you go with a warning…"

"What were you going to do? Give me a ticket?"

"Well, actually," Taylor said as he reached into his pocket.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him. "Never mind, I am ever so grateful that you let me off the hook," She told him before turning around and walking towards Luke's as slowly as she could.

Taylor passed her and started to jog towards the gazebo as he spotted something. "Squirrel!" He shouted. "I'm warning you! You get off that ledge right this instant!"

The squirrel started to make chirping sounds and held up a nut.

Taylor looked furious. "Get off there right now! You'll leave droppings!"

Lorelai turned around and started to laugh. "Go squirrel!" She cheered.

"Don't encourage his behavior, Lorelai," Taylor told her.

"How do you know it's not a female?" She asked.

Kirk stood up from a bench. "You are, in fact, correct, Lorelai. Her name is Delilah," Kirk announced.

"I thought it was a girl."

"Leave her alone Taylor! She's just trying to have a peaceful lunch," Kirk told him.

Taylor looked at him. "Kirk, we do not allow animals onto the gazebo. They could ruin it! It's historic, you know…"

Lorelai grinned broadly and continued on her way to Luke's. "Go Delilah, go," She whispered.

She took one last glance over her shoulder to see Kirk standing in front of the gazebo, trying to block Taylor. "She's just trying to have a peaceful lunch!"

"Why does she have a piece of a sandwich?"

"Uh…"

"Did you give her that? Kirk! That's violation of code 23B. 'No feeding animals at any given time.'"

"But she was hungry…"

* * *

A/N: Was it in character? What do you think? Any suggestions, etc? Please review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

So Happy Together...??

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think not.

Pairing: Well obviously!

Summary: Rory and Jess are finally back together. Rory has to tell Lorelai what happened when she went to New York. Jess has to work. They are still living in separate towns. CH 3 - Jess gets an offer, Dinner at the grandparents

Rating: PG-13 for cussing, etc.

A/N: Thanks for all who have reviewed. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes after Jess hung up with Rory, there was a knock at his door. _Who the hell could that be??_ He stood up and walked over to it. He looked through the hole and saw Sammy standing on the other side. He sighed. _Should I open it?? Well what could she possibly want?_

He slowly opened the door.

"Hey Jess," She greeted him, smiling broadly.

"Uh..hi..."

"So did you work things out with that girl from the other day?" Sammy asked.

"Um...yeah..." He nodded.

"That's good."

"Uh huh...." He looked at her curiously. "Is there a reason that you're here?" He finally asked.

"Oh, right...I was wondering if I could borrow... For whom the bell tolls?" She asked.

"I thought you said you'd read it..."

"Yeah, and I own the book too...but I lent it to someone and never got it back..." Sammy explained.

He stepped back from the door and looked around. He spotted a big stack of books on the floor. "Well...it should be somewhere in there," He said pointing.

She came inside and looked around at his piles of crap everywhere. "Gosh, what happened?"

He shrugged.

"You want some help straightening it up and putting everything away?"

He cleared his throat. "What?"

"I could help you with this," She motioned around her. "I'm a clean freak..."

"Huh."

"Is that a yes?" She asked him, grinning.

"Well..." _I don't know... It should be fine. She wants to borrow a book, she wants to help my clean this up. How could I say no to that? _"Okay," He decided.

"Good," She said nodding. "So tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I can wait and get the book when we find it tomorrow," She said.

"Uh huh."

"Do you ever say more than 3 words at a time?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I can." 

She laughed. "Okay, well I'll be here tomorrow... I have the morning shift....so would 3:00 be okay?"

"Whatever."

She nodded. "Then I'll see you then," She said and shut the door behind her.

"Huh," He said to himself before picking a book up off the stack and sitting down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory glanced up from her book and looked at her watch. She had been sitting under this tree for almost 2 hours now.

"Hey Rory," A voice said from behind her.

She turned around. "Brian... hi."

"Hey..."

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing..."

"Cool," She said nodding.

"Yep...hey did you ever work things out with that one guy?" He asked out of courtesy.

"Oh...uh, yeah... I'm really sorry about that."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be sorry...." He looked down. "You mind if I sit here?" He asked.

She looked at the spot next to her and then at the textbooks that he was carrying in his hand. "No, that's fine."

He sat down and Rory scooted over a bit.

"My dorm is extremely loud. I've been trying to find a spot to study," He explained.

She nodded. "Very understandable."

"Same problem?" He asked.

"Yep. Accept I've got everything done for today. So I just wanted peace and quiet."

"Oh, well I could go somewhere else," He said and started to stand up.

"No, that's okay. I've been here for 2 hours. Stay."

He sat back down.

"So what are you studying?"

"I have a paper in psychology due tomorrow...so I need to read basically half the book and then write the paper," He told her.

"Ah. Fun."

"Right," He said chuckling.

Rory's cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hey mom!"

"Hey!" Lorelai said grinning.

"What's up?"

"Nuts...or sandwiches perhaps," Lorelai answered her.

"Explain."

"There was a squirrel sitting on the gazebo and Kirk was feeding it and Taylor freaked out," Lorelai told her.

"Ooh, too bad I missed it."

"It was great. And you have to come to the next town meeting. It'll be special..." Lorelai promised.

"Okay, you have me intrigued....any hints as to why?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm going to leave you in suspense so that you'll come for sure."

Rory laughed. "I'll be there."

"So, dinner tomorrow..."

Rory nodded. "Yes, we have dinner tomorrow and Grandma and Grandpa's."

"I was thinking that maybe you should sprain your ankle," Lorelai suggested.

"How thoughtful of you."

"Well...I could always sprain my ankle... but it'd be better if the kid did it... they wouldn't be too concerned about me..."

"We are going to dinner tomorrow night."

"But why?" Lorelai whined.

"Because they love us and they feed us and we go every Friday night," Rory answered.

"But Luke feed's us and provides us with coffee and we eat there practically every day..."

Rory grinned. "Yes, that is true."

"So...?"

"So we go to dinner on Friday and then maybe afterwards we can go by Luke's," Rory said.

"Uh. No fair."

"So what'd you do today?" Rory asked.

"Worked...went by and saw Sookie and Davey," Lorelai told her.

"Ooh, how's Davey?"

"Oh, you know...just a cute, whining, crying, baby," Lorelai said shrugging. "You'll know how that is when you have one in....oh, about 30 years."

Rory smirked. "I can have a kid when I'm 49?"

"We'll see..."

Rory laughed. "Right."

Lorelai sighed. "Well I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow... I guess."

"Yes you will," Rory agreed.

"Bye."

Rory had barely hung up when it started to ring again. "Hello?"

"How's that leg doing?"

"I'll see you tomorrow night mom," Rory said rolling her eyes and hung up the phone. She looked over at Brain and stood up. "I've gotta be going back to my dorm...I'll see you later."

He nodded and Rory stood up and walked back to her dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Night

Rory got out of her car and saw her mom sitting in the Jeep. "Hey," Rory said and went over to it.

Lorelai opened the door and got out. "Hey babe," She greeted her with a hug. "Ready to go in?"

"What's up?" Rory asked, wondering how her mother was suddenly wanting to go to dinner.

Lorelai started to walk to the door and fake tripped. "Oh, oh! My leg," She wailed.

Rory grinned and grabbed her arm. "Come on," She said and dragged her to the door.

"Nooooo!" Lorelai whispered.

Rory knocked on the door. A few seconds later the maid opened it. "Hello," She greeted.

"Hi," Rory said smiling. "We're here for diner with my grandparents."

The maid nodded. "Come on in." She stepped back and they walked in.

Richard came up behind the maid. "Hello girls," He nodded.

"Hey Grandpa," Rory said and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Just fine," He answered.

Emily appeared from the sitting room. "What's with all the dilly-dally? Come in, come in."

"We where just saying hello, Emily," Richard told her as he motioned for them to go in.

Rory and Lorelai walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

"Drinks?" Emily asked.

"I'll just have water, please," Rory told her.

"Me too."

Emily poured it and Richard handed the glasses to them.

The maid walked in a few seconds later. "Dinner is ready, Ms. Gilmore," She announced.

Emily looked at her watch, annoyed. "Rebecca, it is only 6:50. You know very well that we don't eat until seven o'clock."

"But it's ready now..."

Emily sighed. "Well fine, we'll eat now."

They all stood up, walked into the dining room and sat down.

Rebecca placed the salads on the table in front of each of them.

"Ooh, ooh!" Rory exclaimed and held up her wrist.

Lorelai laughed. "That's it!"

Rory nodded. "Isn't it lovely?"

Emily looked confused. "What are we talking about?"

They both laughed. "It is very rude to keep secrets, Lorelai," Emily told her.

"It's not a secret grandma. I was just showing mom my friendship bracelet."

"Oh, let me see it," Emily requested.

Rory held her hand out towards her.

"That is very pretty. Who made it for you?"

"Uh...Paris...Gellar," Rory answered.

"Ah, yes," Richard said nodding. "Very nice girl."

"Yes, she is."

"And this was called...what?" Emily questioned.

"A friendship bracelet."

"That's lovely indeed... I wonder why I haven't heard of these bracelets..." Emily mused.

Lorelai laughed. "Probably 'cause they haven't been popular for 5 years," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Lorelai?"

"I said, probably because they're new," She told her.

"Oh, maybe I should buy some..."

"You make them grandma," Rory explained.

"Hmm... well maybe someone would make them for me and I could give them out to some friends."

Lorelai and Rory raised there eyebrows at each other.

They finished their salads and Rebecca set out the main course.

Richard took a bite and chewed happily. "Isn't this pork roast splendid?"

They all nodded. "Yes, it is marvelous," Lorelai said nodding.

Emily frowned. "Are you being sarcastic, Lorelai?"

Lorelai smirked. "No mom, the pork roast is scrumptious."

Emily eyed her suspiciously.

"When we went to Colorado, we stayed in this hotel that had this humongous pine tree next to it," Richard told them between bites of Apple cobbler.

"No, no," Emily said wiping her mouth off. "It was a redwood tree."

Richard frowned. "That isn't right, Emily. It was a pine tree."

"I'm sure it was a redwood."

Richard rolled his eyes and held his hand up so that only Rory and Lorelai could see what he was saying. "Don't listen to her, it was a pine tree. She doesn't know an apple tree from an orange tree," He whispered.

"I do so."

Rory and Lorelai stifled their laughs. Lorelai quickly finished her cobbler.

"Are you ready Rory?" She asked her.

Emily frowned. "What's the hurry, Lorelai?"

"Um...I just have stuff to do at home..."

"And why does that concern Rory?" Emily questioned.

"Well...Rory needs to help me."

"With what?"

"Err... I have to alphabetize... the kitchen," Lorelai said without thinking.

"Alphabetize the kitchen?" Richard and Emily both asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, the dishes....and pots and pans and silverware...they all need to be alphabetized."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Emily said frowning.

"Sure it does," Lorelai said, standing up.

"But Rory's not even done with her cobbler," Richard said.

"She's full," Lorelai told him. "Aren't you full?" She asked.

"Um...I guess so," Rory answered.

"Well then let's get going."

Rory stood up. "Bye grandma, grandpa. Dinner was excellent as always."

"Good bye girls," Richard said.

"We'll see you next week," Emily said.

Rory nodded. "Yep. Bye!"

They went to the door, grabbed their purses and walked out.

"Gosh," Rory said.

"What?"

"Alphabetizing the kitchen? Do we even have anything in the kitchen?" Rory asked.

"Um...well sure...the coffee maker...and the cups..." Lorelai trailed off.

"Right and that's about it."

Lorelai shrugged. "Hey!" She exclaimed as if she had just thought of it and hadn't been thinking about it all day. "Weren't you going to tell me what happened between you and jess after dinner?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's right."

"Well...?"

"When we get home," Rory told her.

"Uh!"

Rory got in her car. "See you at home!" She yelled out the window.

Lorelai sulked over to the Jeep and got in. "Hurry home! We have alphabetizing to do!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yay. i wrote 3 chapters within 5 days. :) please review and i'll keep 'em comin' :P thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

So Happy Together…?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope.

Pairing: Well obviously!

Summary: Rory and Jess are finally back together. Rory has to tell Lorelai what happened when she went to New York. Jess has to work. They are still living in separate towns. CH 4 – Rory tells Lorelai the news.

Rating: PG-13 for cussing, etc.

A/N: Here it is. After a year delay? Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed :D Enjoy!

-----------

Rory and Lorelai walked in the door and sat down onto the couch.

"So, you said you'd tell me now…" Lorelai told Rory.

"Um…" Rory looked down and studied her shoes.

"Well…?"

"Uh…" Rory squirmed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, hun," Lorelai told her.

"What?" Rory asked, looking up at her.

"He has a girlfriend, right. Jess has a girlfriend?"

Rory frowned. "Well…he does now."

"You don't need to be embarrassed that you told him how you felt and he had a girlfriend already…"

"Mom…"

"He's a jerk. It doesn't matter, now you can move on," Lorelai said trying really hard not to show her enthusiasm.

"Mom…" Rory said again, trying to stop her.

"Now that it's all off your chest, you feel better, right?"

"Mom!" Rory said loudly.

"What?" Lorelai asked frowning.

Rory looked down again. "Uh…" She sighed. "Mom….Jess and I…got back together."

Lorelai looked confused. "But you just said that he had a girlfriend…"

Rory nodded. "Me. I'm his girlfriend. He didn't have a girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Lorelai shouted.

"I…That's why I didn't want to tell you…'cause I knew you'd be upset."

"Upset? No, try furious!" Lorelai yelled as she stood up.

"Mom…don't..."

"No, Rory! No!" Lorelai shook her head. "How could you get back together with him!" Lorelai asked. "I told you to tell him how you felt so that you could move on! Not go to New York and get back together with him!"

Rory looked up at her. "Mom… I'm not over him… I can't just make myself get over someone that I still have feelings for!"

"Sure you can!"

"We both still have feelings for each other," Rory told her.

"Then why did he leave, Rory?" Lorelai yelled. "Why'd he go to California! Why did he leave without saying a word to you! Why did he break your heart!"

Rory fell silent. _I can't believe I didn't say anything about that. I didn't ask him how he could leave and be on that bus without saying anything…regardless of the flunking out of school thing…_

"You didn't ask him? How could you not ask that!" Lorelai shouted.

Rory looked down and sighed. "Jess and I are back together, you have to accept that," Rory said trying to stay calm.

Lorelai looked at her. "I don't have to accept anything, definitely not that," She told her and grabbed her purse and stormed out the back door.

Lorelai walked quickly towards Luke's. _I can't believe she got back with that jerk! He left her! He broke her heart! He doesn't deserve her! How could she do that! He'll break her heart again! I know he will!_

She finally got to the Diner. "Luke!" She yelled as she flung the door open. She walked to the counter where she knew she would find him. "I need to talk to-" She stopped when she saw Nicole sitting at the counter and him leaning over it across from her.

"Oh…Nicole…hi."

Luke frowned. "Lorelai? What's-,"

Lorelai shook her head sadly. "No…never-mind…it's okay…I'll just go…" Lorelai said. _Everybody is busy. No one has time to listen to me rant._

Nicole watched Luke as he watched Lorelai turn around and walk to the door. She squeezed his hand tightly. She knew that something was going between them. Luke had feelings for her. It was obvious…and it hurt to see him worry about her. He was supposed to be her husband, not Lorelai's.

Luke looked at Lorelai and then back at Nicole. She could tell that he wanted to go after her. Nicole sighed. "Go," She said angrily.

He frowned and looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'll be back in a second…It's just…she's my friend…and she's upset…" He half explained as he headed to the door.

He let the door shut behind him and found her standing not very far from the door.

"Lorelai?" He asked as he stood in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Go back in there. She's your wife. She's far more important."

He shook his head. "Nicole can wait. What's wrong Lorelai?"

She exhaled deeply. "Rory….and Jess…." She shook her head.

"What about Rory and Jess?" He asked.

"They're back together!" She exclaimed.

He adjusted his baseball cap. "Oh…wow."

"No 'oh wow'. This is bad!"

"Lorelai, I thought we already had this conversation…You've got to let her grow up, let her make her own choices, rather they be good or bad ones. She'll figure it out. If she wants to be with Jess, then you have to let her," Luke told her.

Lorelai sighed. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

He shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Yeah… I guess… but… ugh…"

"So Jess and Rory are back together," He mused. "Huh."

She huffed. "Well…thanks, I guess…." Lorelai told him.

He looked at her.

"So how are you and Nicole doing?" Lorelai asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…okay I guess," Luke said.

"That's good," Lorelai said nodding.

"Yeah."

"Well, you better get back in there before she thinks I stole you," Lorelai joked.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think… I've gotta go and apologize…I might have yelled a bit…."

"Oh, hey…you wanna get some coffee?" Luke asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He wondered why he suddenly didn't want to go back into the Diner to face Nicole.

"No, that's okay. You go back in there. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," She said nodding.

"Well…okay…see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Lorelai said and turned around and started to walk home.

Luke walked back to the door of the Diner slowly, not seeing Nicole turn from the window back to the wall. He opened the door and walked back behind the counter.

"What was wrong?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, nothing…just a family matter…" Luke answered.

Nicole looked at him. "I need to ask you something…" She told him.

He looked up. "Shoot," He told her.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"It's a simple question Luke. Do you love me?"

He shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, sure I love you."

She sighed. "But are you IN love with me?"

"I…"

She exhaled. "You're not."

"I…" He tried again.

"You're in love with her."

"What? Who?" He asked.

"Her!" She said and used her thumb to point towards the door.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Lorelai," Nicole said, agitated.

"No!"

She nodded. "Yes, Luke. You are. I've seen you with her. I saw you right now. The way you went after her…You are!" She yelled.

Luke looked around and saw the customers watching them. "Will you lower your voice!" He whispered, completely ignoring what she had just said.

"No, I will not. You, Luke Danes, are in love with Lorelai Gilmore."

"No," He said and shook his head.

"I'm putting the divorce papers through," She told him.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"I hope you'll realize it before it's too late," Nicole told him as she stood up. "I'll drop your stuff off in a few days." She grabbed her purse and quickly left.

He stood there staring at the counter top. He pulled his cloth out of his back pocket and started to wipe furiously at it. _That's crazy! Ridiculous! I don't love Lorelai. She's my friend. My best friend, even. I do not love her…._

_------- _

Rory looked at the phone and contemplated calling Jess. _No… I don't know how I can ask him that. I can't do that… _She sighed. _But I need to call and tell him that I told her… _She dialed his number slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" Rory said.

"Hey… have you told her?"

"Yeah," She told him.

"And how'd she take it?"

Rory sighed. "Not too well…" She briefly considered telling him what she had said, but decided against it and pushed it out of her head.

"Hey Jess, where do you want this?" Rory heard a voice call from the background. Rory's eyes widened and she frowned.

"Jess, who is that?" She asked.

"Uh…Sammy…you met her the other day…she volunteered to help me put my stuff up…" Jess explained.

"How did she know that you needed your stuff put up in the first place?"

Jess exhaled. "She knocked on my door yesterday and saw my stuff everywhere and just volunteered."

"Why did she knock on your door?"

He propped his head up on his elbow. "She wanted to borrow a book."

"Huh…"

"Rory… She's just a friend. We have a common interest in books. She's helping me put my stuff away," Jess told her.

"Whatever. I don't care," She lied. "You can have your friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," She said unconvincingly. "That means you wouldn't have a problem with me being friends with Brian…the guy I just broke up with, right?"

He frowned. "Well…"

"I knew you'd have no problem with it," Rory said, obviously bugged by it.

"Jess?" Sammy called from his bedroom. "Where do you want this?"

"Well, I better let you go and get that apartment all straightened up with your buddy…" Rory said faking cheerfulness.

"Yeah…" Jess said, still frowning. "Rory are you-."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," She said quickly and hung up the phone. _A friend who's a girl. I don't like that. They were going to go out on a date. She wants him. He might not see it, but she does……_

Jess hung up the phone and sighed.

Sammy walked into the room. "Did I get you in trouble?" She asked.

He twisted his lips to the side. "She's just a little mad."

"Sorry," She said smiling and then changed the subject. "Where do you want to put this?" She asked holding up an empty box.

He shrugged. "Where-ever."

--------

Lorelai walked in the door a few minutes later and found Rory sitting at the kitchen table, clutching the phone tightly.

"Hey babe…" Lorelai said, and sat down across from her. "Trying to choke the phone?"

Rory looked down and noticed that she was still holding it. She quickly sat it down.

"Rory, I'm sorry about what I said. You both have feelings for each other…. I'm going to try really hard to be nice to him..."

"Really?" Rory asked. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I just went and talked to Luke…"

Rory nodded understandingly.

"So, I'm sorry…and I'll try really, really, really, hard to like him. Plaster on a fake smile…hold back on making fun of him…although, you know that really can be hard."

Rory looked at her and smirked slightly. "Okay… Thanks."

Lorelai nodded. "So when are we gonna have a 'family dinner'?" Lorelai asked smirking.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Lorelai urged her. "I'll be a good girl…"

"We'll see," Rory told her. _Maybe he should bring his buddy 'Sammy' along too. And I can go out and find me some guy friends… ooh, Dean. I should have mentioned Dean. How would he feel if I started hanging out with Dean! _Rory sighed. _No. I should trust him…but she cannot be trusted._

_------ _

A/N: I am so crazy. You should know that chapter 4 was written before chapter 3…cause I had the ideas for chapter 4… so I kinda bypassed ch. 3. I know it's been forever since I updated, and I had this chapter saved on my computer...whoops. lol. So, review, please. And I'll try to write whenever I get a chance.


End file.
